


And the Wedding Cupcakes

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Caroline crossdress for a wedding reception. Prompted by muirwolf over on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Wedding Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muir_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/gifts).



> Characters do not belong to me, although I'd sure like to play in this sandpit some more now I've started.
> 
> * * *

Max knows she’s not fooling anyone. Her breasts are too damn obvious, even in the sober suit with the carefully knotted tie hanging between them. She looks in the mirror, briefly considers cutting her hair, and then dismisses the idea as outright stupid. Besides, Caroline - Chaz - has done enough hair-cutting for both of them, even if the pixie cut only makes her look like a feminine Peter Pan rather than, you know, an actual dude.

Max gathers her hair back into a ponytail and makes sure every trace of makeup is gone before she lets Chaz have her turn in the bathroom. Naturally, her suit looks better than Max’s.

“I’m regretting this already,” Max remarks to Chestnut.

Chestnut’s response is noncommital.

Chaz bounces out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later and immediately slows into a slouchier walk when Max’s eyes fix on her chest. She half-raises her hands as if to fold her arms over her chest, and then lets them drop to her sides.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Max checks the cupcakes one last time. She’s almost annoyed at how good the stupid sugar roses look.

Chaz gives her a bemused look, which is basically her standard facial expression. “I think it’s good for our company to show we’re willing to cater all kinds of events.”

“That I can agree with. It’s the part where we have to be drag kings to do it that I don’t get.”

“I think Steve and Michael will think it’s fun.” That’s been her line of argument since the beginning. “Besides, we’re saving them from having to make their own wedding cake. Cupcakes are way cooler than some three-tier fruit thing.”

“I bet they’re used to three-tier fruit things.” Max says this not quite under her breath.

“Ew, Max, that’s exactly the sort of thing you shouldn’t say! Have some respect!” Chaz kisses Chestnut goodbye and lifts a cupcake box into her arms. “Come on. We’ve got a wedding reception to go to.”

Max follows her with the second and third box. “So, Chaz, do you ever wonder what it’s like to have a penis?”

“N-ooo…” It sounds like a lie.

“Hey, you sleep in a vagina bed; have you ever wondered what it’s like to  _be_  a penis?”


End file.
